I Found Him In The Snow
by novemberskie
Summary: Lukas just found him in the snow, but he didn't know how drastically the messy haired blond would change his life.
1. Found

_**I really don't understand how I had this idea. It just popped into my head as I dreaded getting up at THREE AM tomorrow morning. Stupid Ag trip... **_

_**ANYWAYS. Enough of my ranting. I hope you enjoy this! :D**_

* * *

Lukas really didn't mean to get lost. He hadn't expected to lose his way as he walked down the worn path, armed with a simple stick. The small, light blond-headed boy had begun to walk, and just didn't stop. Within an hour—though he didn't know how much time had passed; he had no watch—he found himself at the beginnings of a large, dark forest.

"Should I go in?" The dull blue-eyed boy asked no in in particular in that quiet, emotionless voice of his. If anyone who hadn't known him had heard, they would have assumed he was bored. However, it was quite the opposite; the small boy—if you could call sixteen years old small—was excited for the adventure, even if it got him lost. He could easily find his way back home, thanks to his exceptional navigation skills.

Seeming to get an answer out of something in the dark forest, Lukas stepped forward, allowing the darkness to swallow him up, and carry him on swift feet deeper and deeper into the trees. Snow had begun to fall some time before, burying the normally black landscape in white brightness that the moon caused to sparkle. Captured by the breathtaking landscape, Lukas didn't even notice the body until he tripped over it, landing on his face. With a worried squeak—that he would never admit to—his hand flew to his hair to make sure the Nordic cross was still clipped snuggly against his head.

"Nggghhh…" With this new sound, Lukas spun around to face what he had tripped over, holding his stick up as though to protect him. The sight before him made him realize there was no way he was in danger; a boy, roughly his age, was laying in the snow, red button-up dress shirt bunched up and wet, a black tie hanging loosely around his neck, and his blond hair sticking up madly in a thousand different directions. This caused Lukas to reach out and poke the boy's pale cheek with his stick curiously. "Momma?"

"I'm not your momma." Lukas murmured, scooting forward when he realized that the boy was obviously not a danger, and very sick. "Hold on…"

He picked the boy up, and carried him—no easy task, seeing as how he was at least a hundred pounds—out of the forest and up the trail back towards his house. Surely, his mother would ask questions, but he pushed that thought aside, instead worrying about this boy. Was he going to be okay? No outsider could tell from the boy's emotionless face, but inside, he was scared. He continued to worry until he got to his house and placed the boy on the couch, placing a warm blanket, Lukas' own wool blanket, over him.

"Lukas, is that you?" Mrs. Bondevik came into the living room and gasped, running a hand through her long blond hair unconsciously. "What happened?"

"I found him in the forest." Lukas replied, before worry finally showed on his face. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know." She bit her lip, looking him over. "Go to your room and change, and bring some for him, and then I want you to stay in your room while I take care of him, okay?"

Lukas nodded, and obeyed, changing quickly into a white night-shirt and a pair of black trousers, before bringing out the same clothing for the boy. Then, he was back in his room, pacing worriedly. He could hear his mother working in the living room, but he didn't know what was going on exactly. It drove him insane, not knowing if the other boy was okay.

This thought stopped Lukas in his tracks; he had never cared like this for _anyone_ other than his own family. For pity's sake, he didn't even have any friends! Pushing these thoughts aside, Lukas continued to worry for the boy.

"Dear lord, boy, stop it, or you'll pace a hole in your floor!" Mrs. Bondevik laughed as she came into her son's room to see him pacing after what seemed like an eternity. "You can go see him now. He's awake, but be careful not to strain him."

Lukas nodded eagerly, and ran out to see the blond. Sure enough, he was sitting on the couch with a bowl of hot soup, sipping away. His blue eyes widened considerably when he saw Lukas, but he just continued to eat. Lukas sat there for a moment, not sure of how to start a conversation. Somehow, 'hey, I found you in the forest. How'd you get there anyway?' didn't seem like an appropriate beginning.

Luckily, the other boy started. "Your momma says you saved me." He stated, though Lukas heard the hidden question; _why?_

Lukas shrugged, instead of answering, and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. The other boy regarded him curiously, before a giant smile that looked as though it could rival a thousand suns lit up his face.

"I'm Mathias!" He practically shouted, and Lukas winced, before shaking the boy's outstretched hand.

He had a feeling this was about to come back and bite him in the behind.

* * *

Sure enough, after finding out the boy didn't remember anything other than his name, his birthday, and the fact that Lukas was now his best friend—though that was no decision of Lukas' as Mathias had pretty much declared it himself—Mathias was living with them, until the police could find his family. Mathias quickly became a thorn in Lukas' side, tagging along with him anywhere he went. Mrs. Bondevik didn't seem to find it annoying, but then again, she wasn't the one being followed around by an 'idiot' as Lukas referred to Mathias.

"Lukas?" Mathias asked one day when they were sitting out in the backyard on a rare day of warmth. Lukas simply grunted in acknowledgment and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, which ended with grass tickling his nose. "Lukas, look at me!"

Lukas obeyed, his nose crinkled from the tickling it had just received. This only resulted in Mathias squealing. "That's so cute!"

"What is?" Lukas asked, tilting his head to the side, confusion temporarily masking his features.

"Your nose!" Mathias was grinning, blushing, and falling over as a hand covered his mouth. This only made Lukas scowl, before setting his face into his usual emotionless state. "Oh come on Norge!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Lukas said quietly, as he narrowed his dull blue eyes at Mathias. The latter only reached over and grabbed Lukas' hand, dragging him after him down the path towards the part of town Lukas was no longer allowed near; the part that could potentially lead to the forest. "Mathias…"

"Sing to me Lukie." Mathias said, dropping the other's hand. Lukas couldn't help but note the cold that spread through his whole body at the loss of contact.

"What do you want to hear?" Lukas asked, though the answer was the same every time.

"Whatever. I just love to hear you sing." Mathias replied, keeping his eyes locked on the path ahead of them.

Lukas thought over what to sing, and settled for the song his father had taught him before he died in some war—Lukas always forgot the name of the war—The Sovngarde song.

"_From the mists of the mountains a deafening call_

_Bellows down over the plains_

_On a host of battle-worn ears it does fall_

_Pushing out through the thunder and rain"_

Mathias reached over without really realizing it, linking his fingers with Lukas. Lukas pretended not to notice how his whole body warmed at the contact.

"_These men of the north they have suffered too long_

_The anger it swells in their veins_

_Of the spirited roars of lost warriors' songs_

_Distant echoes are all that remain"_

At this point, Mathias joined in, knowing the words by heart, as he asked Lukas to sing to him often, and he usually chose that song.

"_And my voice is my violence_

_Clear the sky's frozen tears_

_And no more we'll be silent_

_With this Sovngarde song in our ears"_

Lukas realized right then just where they were. No longer did the familiarity of the city welcome them. Instead, they were in the forest.

"Mathias?" Lukas whispered, causing the other to come back to reality when he heard the fear in his friend's voice.

"W-where are we?" Mathias asked, for once afraid.

Instead of answering, Lukas simply pointed a shaky finger towards shadows in the quickly darkening forest. The one word Lukas whimpered sent chills down both the boys' backs.

"Wolves."

* * *

_**Just a quick note: yes, the song is in fact, from Skyrim. My brother plays it, and when I listened to it, I thought maybe it would kind of fit with the atmosphere that I had created in my head. :D I really hope you enjoy. Chapter two is in the making. **_

_**Review? ;3**_


	2. Nightmare

_ Wolves._

Lukas had run from them, ran from Mathias, and he was now lost in the forest, alone, cold, terrified. He didn't know what to do, so his mind did what it did best when it came to Mathias; it worried for him. A million scenarios played in his head, nearly all of them ending with Mathias being brutally torn to pieces by hungry grey wolves, their eyes red from bloodlust.

"No. Mathias is going to be okay." Lukas scolded himself, before looking around. That part of the forest looked so familiar. He noticed the blanket tucked against a tree, and blinked in surprise; it was the same blanket Mathias' head had been resting on when Lukas had found him.

Sitting on the blanket, Lukas leaned his head back against the tree, fingering the Nordic cross in his hair. Sure, he could get home easily, but he needed to find Mathias first. An image popped into his head, of a lost Mathias trying to search for him, shivering, yelling his name over and over again.

"Mathias!" Lukas jumped to his feet, realizing that he'd never find Mathias if he didn't try and look. He searched and searched, screaming for Mathias, but he didn't hear any reply.

Lukas dropped to his knees after searching for hours. The sun had completely left, leaving the moon to light his path.

"Mathias…" Lukas closed his eyes, Mathias' name the last words from his lips as the cold pulled him into the deep recesses of unconsciousness.

Lukas dreamed of Mathias. They sat in a field of flowers, holding hands, and laughing.

"Lukie?" Mathias looked over at his friend with a smile.

"Yeah?" Lukas replied, his usual emotionless face gone, replaced by one shining through and through with happiness.

"You're my best friend." The messy-haired blond grinned, eyes never leaving Lukas'.

"And you're mine." Lukas answered honestly, squeezing Mathias' hand. "Mathias, I-"

Suddenly, the growling of wolves interrupted him, and a pack of dark grey wolves were standing before him. One lunged for Mathias, and his jaws closed around his leg, dragging the blond away from Lukas.

"Mathias!" Lukas scrambled to his feet, trying to catch up to the wolves that now ran away with his friend. "Mathias, come back!"

But Mathias didn't come back. The scene around Lukas changed suddenly, turning into the cold forest. There was a mound of snow before Lukas, shifting. Immediately, Lukas ran to it, digging, until he had uncovered Mathias' bloody body.

"Mathias?" Lukas whispered, touching his cheek with his hand. "Oh god…"

Mathias's leg was obviously broken, but it was also gushing out blood. Lukas buried his face in Mathias' neck, whimpering. Mathias wrapped an arm around Lukas' shoulders, holding the crying boy close. Warmth spread through Lukas' body, and he just cried.

"Lukas…" Mathias whispered in his ear. "Lukas, I love you. Please wake up."

"What?" Lukas pulled back to look at Mathias, but the edges of his vision were blurring. "Mathias?" He tried to reach for the boy, but he was slipping away. "No! Mathias! Mathias!"

"Hush." Mathias' voice reached him as the blackness tried to envelope him. "Wake up Lukas, please."

Lukas suddenly felt the cold, and his eyes opened to see Mathias' face looking down at him worried. His head was in the messy-haired boy's lap, Mathias' hand clutching his tightly. Relief was spreading across his face as Lukas blinked in confusion.

Suddenly, Mathias was being tackled by Lukas, who was crying.

"I thought I lost you." Lukas sobbed, holding onto Mathias tightly. "I thought… I thought you were gone…"

Mathias didn't know what to say, so he opted not to say anything, and instead hold onto Lukas. The latter just sobbed into Mathias' shirt, clutching the red fabric tightly. It was the same shirt that Lukas had found Mathias in, and it was slowly beginning to get wet again from Lukas' tears.

"Hush." Mathias murmured softly into Lukas' hair after a while, upsetting the blond tendrils. "It's okay, you're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you anymore."

Lukas quieted down, but he refused to let go of Mathias, even when he tried to stand so they could go home. He was too weak to really walk on his own, so Mathias carried the smaller boy. Unconsciousness was sneaking up unwelcomed on Lukas.

"I love you Mathias." Lukas murmured, on the edges of sleep.

"I love you too Lukie." Mathias answered, knowing that Lukas wouldn't remember any of it when he woke up.

* * *

"Lukas?" Mathias' voice sliced through Lukas' sleep, and the latter propped himself up in bed on his elbows.

"What?" Lukas asked irritably, glaring at the taller boy where he stood in the doorway. The house was dark, and Lukas glanced over at the clock to see that it was only eleven at night. "It's late. Go to bed."

"I can't." Mathias replied, coming closer to Lukas' bedside. "I'm… I keep… I can't-"

"Just spit it out." Lukas snapped.

"I'm having nightmares." Mathias replied, and Lukas could just see the blush that was spreading across Mathias' cheeks.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I was… I wanted to know if I c-could sleep in here…" Mathias replied, for once not sounding so sure of himself. "With you…" He added, looking at Lukas hopefully.

Lukas blinked a few times before answering. "I guess."

"Thanks." Mathias said softly, climbing into bed next to Lukas, trying not to touch the snappy blond.

"What were they about?" Lukas asked quietly after a while. He knew what Mathias meant when he had nightmares. It had been only a week since that night in the forest, and Lukas still woke up thinking Mathias was going to be gone, dragged off by the wolves.

Silence enveloped them for a little bit, before Mathias finally answered. "The wolves. They… They hurt you. I couldn't do… couldn't do anything to save you…" Mathias suddenly sat up, pulling Lukas up into his arms. "I was so scared."

Lukas froze in surprise at first, before sinking into the embrace. Mathias was crying softly, but Lukas didn't ridicule him for once. Instead, he rubbed comforting circles against Mathias' back, whispering soothing words in his ear.

"We should get some sleep." Lukas said after a while, but he made no move to lie back down. He buried his face in Mathias' neck his lips brushing against the skin lightly.

"Wait." Mathias pulled back a bit to take Lukas' face in his hands. Lukas' heart stopped, confused as to what was going on. "When you got lost, why were you screaming _my_ name?"

Lukas reached up and grabbed one of Mathias' hands, smiling a little. "Because I thought you were gone." He bit his lip, and looked down at the sheet as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "I thought I lost you." He continued almost inaudibly. "I was so scared… I thought you were dead. I couldn't stop worrying… All I saw was your face, and I thought that as long as I found you, it would be okay. I could get us back home if I could just find you…"

Mathias' eyes softened, but Lukas didn't see the way he was being looked at. Sighing, Mathias tilted Lukas' face towards his, and pressed his lips against the smaller blond's softly. However, the kiss deepened almost as soon as it was engaged, and Lukas pulled back, breathless.

"What… Was that?" He asked, fire in his lapis eyes.

"That was me showing you how I felt." Mathias' eyes sparked dangerously. "But there's more where that came from."

Lukas didn't have time to try and figure out what Mathias meant, because he was suddenly tackled down and pinned to the bed, Mathias straddling his hips.

"I love you." Mathias breathed, leaning down to kiss Lukas' neck.

"Get off!" Lukas shoved him over, glaring at him as he rubbed his neck vigorously. "What's wrong with you?"

Mathias' eyes widened as he realized just what had transpired, and jumped to his feet, running out of the room.

Lukas was left with a racing heart, wishing things had just continued.


	3. Great News?

"Mathias?" Lukas knocked on the door of the guest room, though he opened it when he got no answer. Mathias was lying on the bed, asleep, though he was thrashing around, letting out a terrified squeak, or a cry of pain every few minutes. "Mathias, wake up…"

Lukas walked over, remembering what he had been told only minutes before about Mathias' nightmares, and shook Mathias until his blue eyes were open.

"Lukas?" Mathias sounded relieved, before his eyes hardened a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep…" Lukas climbed in the bed beside Mathias, lying so that his back was to Mathias. "I thought I could sleep in here, since you didn't end up sleeping in my bed."

Mathias didn't say anything; instead he wrapped his arms around Lukas, pulling his back flush against his chest. Lukas was surprised he wasn't mad at him, but he didn't say anything as Mathias' lips pressed against his neck. All thoughts ceased to exist the second Mathias' skin met his.

"I love you, Lukas." Mathias whispered against his neck.

"I-" Lukas was cut off my Mathias suddenly straddling his hips again, that dangerous glint in his eyes once more. "Mat-"

"Shh." Mathias whispered, and Lukas surprised them both by obeying. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Lukas', his tongue darting across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lukas allowed it, and the kiss deepened. Their legs tangled together as Lukas' hands tangled in Mathias' messy hair. Mathias' hands traveled up into Lukas' shirt, earning him a shiver. A small squeak escaped Lukas as Mathias' hands started to drift lower, fingers hooking in the waistband of his boxers.

"I love you." Mathias whispered.

"I lo-"

"Mathias, great news-" Mrs. Bondevik came in, stopping short when she saw the position the boys were in. "Oh."

They scrambled apart. Lukas' eyes not meeting his mother's.

"Y-yes Mrs Bondevik?" Mathias' voice went an octave higher as he spoke.

"Your parents have been identified, and you leave tomorrow." Mrs. Bondevik's blue eyes hardened. "Lukas, say goodbye."

Lukas watched with tear-filled eyes as his mother walked away, before turning to look at Mathias.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered, desperately hoping Mathias would come up with any plan that would keep them together.

"I know." Mathias replied, pulling Lukas into his lap. "I don't want to go either, but I have to."

"I'll miss you." He replied quietly, clinging to Mathias' nightshirt.

"Go on, go to sleep." Mathias said softly, pushing him off towards his room. "I'll be here in the morning."

Lukas started to head towards his room, but thought better of it, and climbed back into the bed, lying down next to Mathis.

"Just for tonight." Lukas whispered, as Mathias pulled him closer. "I love you..."

"I know." Mathias pushed his nose into Lukas' neck, and fell asleep quickly.


	4. No Goodbye Kiss

When Lukas woke up, Mathias was no longer beside him, and sunlight was streaming through his window.

"Nnnggghhh." Lukas groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach, yanking a pillow over onto his head.

"Sorry," Mathias said softly, "did I wake you up?"

"No." Lukas replied, removing the pillow to look up at the Dane, who was sitting beside the bed in an armchair. "I woke up on my own. Why don't you come back to bed?"

Mathias saw the pleading in Lukas' eyes, and nodded, climbing in next to the smaller boy. "I'm sorry." He kissed Lukas' forehead, before pulling him closer. Lukas snuggled against his chest.

"Sorry for what?" Lukas asked quietly, resting his head against the taller's chest. "You didn't do anything."

"Exactly." Mathias replied, his chest rumbling against Lukas' ear as he spoke. "I should have found a way to stay."

"You're going home," came the weak reply, "and I can't stop it. You need to go."

"I have an idea." Mathias sat up, pulling Lukas up with him. "Make me a promise, okay?" Lukas nodded, a tear slipping from his eye as Mathias' hands cupped his cheeks. "Promise me you'll wait for me at least a year. If I don't come back before that, move on, okay? But can you promise me that?"

"I promise." Lukas whispered, and sealed the promise with a kiss. "I'd wait forever if I have to."

They packed everything Lukas' mother had bought Mathias, and sat in the living room, Lukas lying with his head in Mathias' lap, waiting for his parents to arrive.

When they did, Mathias left in a flurry of I love you's and I'll wait's. Neither gave a goodbye kiss, because they hoped it wouldn't be goodbye.


	5. Feigning Identity

"Happy anniversary." Lukas said softly to himself, lighting the single candle on the cake. His mother had long since left their house, as had the villagers he used to share his world with. Now, he was alone, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

Lukas blew out the candle that represented his love for Mathias, and got up, leaving the cake alone on the table as he padded to his bedroom, drawing his blanket around his shoulders. As he lay in bed, he closed his eyes to think back to when Mathias still lived with him.

"Do you think she noticed us missing?" Mathias mused to himself as he carried Lukas into the yard. However, she didn't even bat an eyelash when the boys came in soaking wet. Mathias carried Lukas to his bedroom, and set him on the floor so he was standing, peeling off the smaller boy's shirt. Lukas didn't protest as he was stripped down to his underwear and pushed gently into the bathroom to take a hot bath.

He came out feeling exhausted, and he curled up in bed. That night, he dreamed of Mathias sleeping beside him, arms wrapped around him securely. When Lukas woke up, the warmth of the dream faded away slowly.

His thoughts then drifted to when the townsfolk left. The mayor, sensing Lukas wasn't going to leave, signed the deeds to the entire town over to the Norwegian, stating he needed a hobby, and the town needed fixing up. It did get Lukas out of the house, but he always left a note on the door, stating he was in town, fixing up a building, just in case his love ever came back.

Suddenly, a loud knock at the door signaled the arrival of someone. Curious, Lukas padded back out, the blanket covering his bare chest, and opened the door.

"Lukas?" An unfamiliar voice croaked. "Lukas, it's me, Mathias."

Lukas just stated at the brunet man, eyes narrowed, before slamming the door shut. He ignored the man's cries as he locked each and every window and door, and shoved a block up the fireplace to keep himself safe, before returning to bed. He didn't know there were more men coming.

For the next few days, men of every age, shape, and size came to call on Lukas, claiming to be his beloved Mathias. Lukas would take one look at all of them, and send them away. Finally, the groups got so large, Lukas decided to come up with a test.

"Tell everyone who dares come up here that they must pass a test before trying to claim your Mathias." Lukas told an abnormally large crowd of suitors. "Find out the last words spoken to me by Mathias, and I'll believe you."

Several came and tried.

"I told you I'd see you soon!"

"I told you I would kiss you next time I saw you."

"I said I love you!"

No one even came close.

And so Lukas built a fence, and every day at noon would go to it to see who would try and guess. He never really listened to them; he knew his Mathias was long gone after the year ended. He closed the gates for good, locking himself away inside a town only he occupied. Every day, it was the same routine; get up, eat, fix the town or hunt until sundown, eat, go to sleep.

"Two years." Lukas whispered one day when he woke up. He wasn't sure how, but he could just feel it in his bones. He felt old, as he got up out of bed, and padded to the kitchen to eat. After that, he headed out to the town to work.

"Remember the wolves." A voice whispered near him, followed by a whoosh of air. Lukas gasped, whipping around only to be met with a red cloth disappearing behind the old bar.

"Hello?" Lukas called, looking around. The voice whispered the words again, and Lukas realized it was all in his head. Sighing, he set back to work repainting the old school building. Then, he started to sing.

_"From the mists of the mountains a deafening call_

_Bellows down over the plains_

_On a host of battle-worn ears it does fall_

_Pushing out through the thunder and rain_"

Lukas felt the first drops of rain hit his warm skin, the icy water practically slicing his skin, but he worked and sang on, ignoring the pain. If anything, it helped keep his mind off Mathias.

"_These men of the north they have suffered too long_

_The anger it swells in their veins_

_Of the spirited roars of lost warriors' songs_

_Distant echoes are all that remain_"

Suddenly, a voice started up, shocking Lukas into silence.

"_And my voice is my violence_

_Clear the sky's frozen tears_

_And no more we'll be silent_

_With this Sovngarde song in our ears"_

Lukas turned around ever so slowly, looking to see who it could be. That voice... It sounded so familiar. Still, when he saw Mathias standing there, he could 't believe his eyes.

"Mathias?" He croaked, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Lukas, how I missed you." Mathias said softly, kneeling before Lukas, who had fallen to his knees. "I'm sorry, I should have come-"

"No!" Lukas shoved against Mathias' chest, shrieking out the words. "You're not real! You're just in my head, taunting me!"

"I'm real Lukas." Mathias argued, grabbing ahold of Lukas' flailing arms. "Stop fighting. I'm here."

"No you're not!" Lukas jumped to his feet, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Two years I've waited for you. You promised me one! Hundreds of men came, pretending to be you. How do I know you aren't one of them? How can you prove yourself to me? Prove you're real! Prove you're my Mathias!"

"Come here, and I'll prove it to you." Mathias murmured softly, eyes pleading.

"No!" Lukas yelled back. "Do you know how many times you people have tried those on me? How many times they've tried to force themselves on me? No, I will NOT go to you!"

"They did _what_ to you?" Mathias demanded, eyes narrowed. "I swear to god, if any of them did anything to you..."

"As if you care!" Lukas laughed without humor. "All you are the same. If you're really Mathias, prove it. Tell me what you told me that day so long ago, just before you left. What did you tell me, when we refused to kiss?"

Mathias crossed the distance between them. "I told you to remember the wolves, that this wasn't goodbye for good." He took Lukas' hand in his. "I told you that we would find one another."

Lukas froze, eyes wide in disbelief. "Mathias..."

Suddenly, cold lips were pressed against his own, their bodies falling backwards into the snow, Lukas below Mathias. Tears of both happiness and sorrow coated their cheeks as they finally reunited.

* * *

"Uncle Lukie!" A young boy with blond hair came running up to his uncles, a huge grin on his rosy cheeks. "Lookie what I found!"

The two men looked at the prize he held up; the tail of a grey wolf.

"Where's your find it, Peter?" Lukas asked him gently, a small smile gracing his lips. Mathias couldn't help but stare at his husband.

"Momma gave it to me!" The blue-eyed boy pointed to Berwald and Tino, the couple Mathias had found wandering the mountain-side alone. They had been the first of many to come to the town once Mathias returned.

They trio waved at the two men opposite them, before Peter gave it to Lukas and ran off. Mathias looked at Lukas, grinning madly.

"Remember the wolves." He said, before kissing Lukas softly.

"Remember the wolves." Lukas replied, and they took one last look out into the lives they had rebuilt for themselves before heading into the house to be alone. Never again would they be separated.

_Remember the wolves..._


	6. Note!

Hey guys! Just a note ti say that I'm back, and I didn't die! I have a poll going to see which story you guys want to see me continue. I'm also going to go and rewrite as many of the stories I currently have posted just to make them better, because I went back and all of them make me want to cry with how awful I think they are.

So please, take the poll, and look forward to edited things in the future!(:

(P.S. Kobatanuki 2-C, I'm back! ;])


End file.
